Changelog
Game Changelog This starts from V2.7 Update 2.29 - ✨ New coffee dungeon (just paper and bottles!) - �� 15 New hats - �� bug fixes - Portable enchant fix - Collections redesign Update 2.28 - �� 15 New hats - ��️ 6 New weapons - �� bug fixes Update 2.27 - �� 15 New hats - ��‍♂️ New Enchanting Area Update 2.26 - �� 15 New hats - �� 2 New Eggs Update 2.25 - �� 15 New Hats - ✨ New Ghost Graveyard area - ��️ 6 new weapons - SPECIAL EVENT - New profile UI where you can see your stats! - New portal section added above main level Update 2.24 - �� 15 New Hats - �� Bug fixes - Filter/sort saves after rejoin - Sort includes equipped items - Chat does not disable during egg opening - GIANT pumpkin Update 2.23 - �� 15 New Hats - ��‍♂️ New Enchanting Area - �� Bug fixes Update 2.22 - ��️ 6 new weapons - �� 15 New Hats - �� Coin chest now has a limit based on which area you are in - �� The game should crash less on old devices - �� Buffed area51 eggs Update 2.21 - �� 2 New Eggs - �� 15 New Hats - �� Enchanting Revamp (feels better) - �� Pet Walkspeed Revamp (feels better) - �� 2 Hidden Top-Secret Codes Update 2.20 - ��‍♂️ 100,000x enchanting area - �� 15 new hats - �� Buffed all pets (level bonus) - �� Nerfed walk speed & base hat level - �� Bug fixes Update 2.19 - ��️ 6 new weapons - �� 15 new hats - �� Rebalance swords price - �� Bug fixes Update 2.18 - �� 15 new hats - �� 2 New Eggs - �� Buffed all swords to x2 damage - �� Bug fixes Update 2.17 - �� 15 new hats - ��️ Unique Big Gift Chest - �� Bug fixes Update 2.16 - ��‍♂️ 10,000x enchanting area - �� 15 new hats - ��️ 6 new weapons - �� Bug fixes Update 2.15 - �� Giant Egg - �� 15 New Hats - �� Bug fixes Update 2.14 - ��️ New Dungeon - ⚗️ New potion - �� 15 new hats - �� Bug fixes Update 2.13 - ⚔️ 6 new swords - �� 15 new hats - �� Bug fixes Update 2.12 - ��️ Unique hat chest - �� 15 new hats - �� Bug fixes Update 2.11 - �� 15 new hats - �� Giant egg Update 2.10 - �� 15 new hats - ��️ 6 new weapons - ��‍♂️ 1000x enchant location - �� Bug fixes Update 2.9 - ✂ Gems rebalanced (less gems from quest, more gems from boxes) - �� Changed portal locations - ��️ New Gamepasses - �� Bug fixes! Update 2.8 - �� 15 new hats - �� 18 New Pets - �� Bug fixes Update 2.7 - �� 15 new hats - ��️ New misc chest - �� Bug fixes Category:Browse